The Beginning of Our Forever
by EmEliza
Summary: "What does a girl do when she has two great guys?" Penelope Garcia and her two favorite men on her wedding day. Story is better than the summary, promise.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so I'm pretty nervous about publishing it. **

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of CBS. I own nothing.**

"Baby girl, are you sure about this?" Derek Morgan stood holding the trembling hand of his best friend. She was nervous and as much as she tried to hide it, he knew. He always knew. "Derek!" her voice full of mock exasperation "Of course, I am!" He grinned at her as he stroked his thumb over the back of her hand, "Just making sure. You know I'll kill him if he does anything to hurt you, right?" She smiled, "I do and he does too, but he would never. He's more like you than I would have ever imagined..." "My head knows that, but my heart will always want to do whatever it takes to protect my beautiful baby girl." Tears came to her eyes at his words and he immediately pulled her into his arms, "Hey, no tears allowed. This is one of the happiest days of your life...and mine. My princess finally found her happy ending." She looked up at him, eyes still shining with tears and whispered "I love you so much, Derek Morgan." "I love you too, Penelope Garcia." His voice rough with emotion "Always and forever." She pulled away from him to check her makeup then reached over to pick up the bouquet of roses that matched the one adorning his tux. The rainbow-colored flowers reflected the brides bright personality (not to mention the colors currently weaved into her blonde locks). Derek looked at her, her white vintage inspired wedding dress had a high lace neck and corseted down the back, he had never seen her look more beautiful. "Mama, you are absolutely stunning" he said softly. She blushed deeply as he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. "Come on gorgeous, let's get you to your prince."

The doors at the back of the church opened and everyone stood up to watch Penelope, escorted by her knight in shining armor, walk down the aisle to her soon to be husband. JJ and Emily, who had flown in from London to be part of her best friends wedding, stood at the front already in tears. Aaron watched the scene unfold with a rare brilliant smile on his face as he turned to look at his best friend.

David Rossi was at a loss for words. The big tough profiler extraordinaire had tears stinging eyes. He had never felt so happy in his life watching this beautiful woman walk towards him. His Kitten. She had completely changed his life. From the moment they met, he felt she was different from anyone else he had ever met. At the time though, he had no idea that it would be those differences that made him fall hopelessly in love with her. A night promised of scotch and good music actually consisted of very little of either and more of two people realizing the truth of hidden feelings. His tender kiss goodnight at the door of his guest room sealed their fate. Now, here they were eyes locked on each other as she arrived at the altar. At the priests words, Derek kissed his best friend on the cheek, whispering "Always, baby girl." She whispered back, "I love you." as he placed her hand in David's and gave her away.

The couple faced each other smiling joyfully as they listened to the priest tell of love that always protects, hopes, trusts, perseveres, and never fails. Penelope reached up catching the tear that was about to slide down her love's handsome face, her own tears blurring her vision momentarily. He caught her hand in his, kissing the back, and bringing them to join their other hands clasped together. They couple had chosen to write their own vows although, Penelope wasn't sure how she was going to get through it without losing it completely. David took a deep breath and began, "Penelope, my beautiful Kitten, when I first met you, I didn't understand how someone like you could work for the FBI. Especially the BAU. Now I understand that we, I, couldn't work without you. You are innocence, light, and love and those are only a few of the reasons I completely adore you. You always seem to know what I need before I do. You make me a better man. I will spend the rest of my life loving you, protecting you, and giving everything in my power to make you the happiest woman in the world. I love you more than I ever knew I could love someone. You are my angel, my heart, and the love of my life. I am blessed to be the man who you have chosen to share your life. I promise you'll never, ever regret that decision. I love you, Penelope Garcia. Every day I fall more in love with you and vow to spend the rest of my life showing you just how loved and appreciated you are." Penelope was crying openly now, the love she saw in his eyes taking her breath away. She looked down at their trembling hands and squeezed his tighter. Looking back up into his deep brown eyes, she began "My Super Agent, shortly after we met, you helped save my life. I should have known then, you were and are my hero. I can't imagine my life without you, without your love. Your arms are my safe place and your heart, my home. You are one of my very best friends and the love of my life. I promise to be the best wife I can be. I promise to love you unconditionally, be there for you unfailingly, and flirt with you uncontrollably," soft laughter came from the wedding guests at this, "You are the man of my dreams, but we're here and this is real. I still can't believe it. I love you more than I have the words to say. You are my everything, my Italian Stallion, and I will make sure you never forget that." He smiled tenderly at her, whispering "I love you, Kitten," as he slid on the platinum and pink diamond band that matched the extravagant pink rock of her engagement ring. His band had a row of tiny stones with "Penelope Rossi" engraved in the inside.

When David was finally able to kiss his bride, he once again, stole her breath away. He poured everything he felt in that moment into the kiss and he felt her giving it all right back. After deciding that if they didn't stop, this wedding would no longer be suited for a church, Derek loudly cleared his throat. The happy couple broke apart and a beautifully blushing Penelope buried her face in her husbands chest as he chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"May I now present to you, Mr. & Mrs. David Rossi."


End file.
